Proclaimed Love
by Haru and Shigure
Summary: A short story on how Akito tries to break Kyo. Telling him that there is really no such thing as love. How will Kyo react to Akito and his feelings. You'll have to fing out. Note: You are Kyo. The chapters vary with the characters. It's not just Kyo.
1. A New Voice

**Story: A New Voice**

**Couple: Kyo x Tohru**

**Disclaimer: I really don't like Kyo that much. But I wasn't able to think of anything else.**

**WARNING: There is some adult language, but nothing that serious. Other than that it's okay. And sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Please forgive.**

The wind whistled as the trees leaves danced to its song, Akito sat by the sliding door where you were able to see the garden. A white dove perched on his finger sang its tune, and straightened its feathers. By a single movement of his hand Akito dismissed the bird, as he sat there staring at the small pond before him. The fish frolicked in the water, splashing, almost like they were playing a game of tag. As he watched this, his long ebony hair covered his dark crimson eyes. His kimono slouched off his left shoulder, and below it slithered off revealing his frail weak ankles. You sat a few paces away from him, watching him, while he seemed to get his thoughts together. You had no idea why he had summoned you here, but just being in his presence made you sick. You hated his sly smirk, and his dirty ways of persuasion.

"You know Kyo," he said as he turned his head towards you, "Your time is running out? Soon if you are unable to beat Yuki you will have to keep your end of our little deal," he concluded as he gave you that hateful smirk.

Just the sight off it made you want to punch him right through the wall and into the pond.

"Yeah, so what, I already know", you responded. "Why the hell did you need to see me so badly."

"That's just like you to be in a rush. No patience what-so-ever. Don't you think we should get better acquainted and catch up on things?"

You only stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact.

"Hump, fine. Shall we begin?"

**Shigure's House**

"Oh, Tohru, hello," Shigure greeted.

"Welcome home, Miss Honda, did you go to get dinner?"

"Yup, and now that's all left is the cooking part."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to accompany you but..."

"Oh no, it's no problem. I'm fine," she said shaking her hands in a way of saying that he didn't have to apologize. "And plus I think if I keep doing this I'll get stronger." Tohru put up her arms and growled like she was a world champion weight lifter.

Shigure let out a small giggle, and Yuki could only grin at her.

"Oh and where's Kyo, is he on the roof?"

"Well it is quiet, thank goodness," Yuki replied.

"To tell you the truth he's not even here," Shigure chimed in. "He went to the main house for something."

"Oh," Tohru responded. "Well when he gets back dinner will be done and ready, and guess what we're having to..."

Shigure suddenly got serious and cut her off, "And today I got a call from Hatori that he's currently talking to Akito."

Silence entered the room, and eyes were wide, even for Yuki. Tohru had a sudden shiver and deep in her heart she was praying he was alright, who knew what Akito had up his sleeve this time.

"Oh Kyo, please be okay."

**Akito's**

"Now about Miss Honda..."

"What does she have anything to do with this," you yelled figuring that he was obviously going to talk some smack about her.

"You see, Kyo, Miss Honda is a traitor."

You eyes were wide and you were confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see I know how you fell about her; it's quite noticeable in fact. And with her around she snatches your heart with kind words, and then tries to bring peace with her kind acts. But with peace how will you ever beat Yuki, and at the rate your going, you never will."

"Shut up."

"You'll never beat him, you can't..."

"Shut up."

"She's a monster..."

"Shut up!" You put your head down and your hands over your ears, trying to block out the sound. He was obviously trying to get to get you, and it was working.

"Shut up!"

"How could monsters like you ever find the thing we call _love? _When this _love _is just a painful thing. It tears people away. What do you know Kyo? What do you think you're getting yourself into? A life of happiness with the one person you _love _most. The one person who didn't shun you away.

"Shut up," you cried, tears falling.

"You'll fail to realize that your going to be lock up soon, for the rest of your pathetic life."

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD," you said rising, grabbing Akito's kimono,and pushing him into the wall.

"Oh did I strike a nerve, good. I'm only doing this for you Kyo; I don't want to see you get locked up like an animal. But if it comes to that I'll be sure to visit you every, single, day."

You still had tears runny down your face, and you were unable to say anything, only stare at the frail man who you now had currently pinned. But before you left you punched the wall almost striking the ebony hair man, then you stormed out the door.

"L-listen here you son of a bitch, I don't give a damn about being locked up in that cage of yours. As long as I know I made her as h-happy as I can. You got a problem with it then you can go to hell!"

Then Kyo silently walked over to the door and just before leaving Akito called, "Oh Kyo... I'm glad we had this little chat." And with that Kyo walked out.

As the estate doors open you practically flew out. You liked it better when you weren't allowed in by Akito. So many things were running through your head, past the trees and throughout town. His hateful words rang through your brain, and filled your heart with hatred. You detested him, you couldn't stand him, and you despised his existence. If there was a button that said 'kill Akito', you'd be the first one to push it.

'_Akito, how dare you speak of Tohru like that, she'd never betray me. She's no monster, or demon; she's like a saint, who's come to break our curse. I could never think of her the way you do. You want to destroy her, but I won't allow that and it's because, I... I..._'

**Shigure's House**

The rice timer went off with a 'ting', the fish sizzled in the frying pan, and a 'tock, tock, tock' noise was heard as Tohru chopped the leeks that was going with tonight's dinner. Although she knew Kyo hated leeks; she just couldn't help but fell like you had to make them. Her mind would not leave him, she was just to worried of what might have happened to him, it was already night and the three of them had already finished dinner. Then just that instant a slam was heard at the front door.

"Oh Kyo, welcome home,"Shigure announced.

Tohru dropped the dish she was washing back in the sink and practically ran out of the kitchen and into the TV. room.

"Your back already?"

"Shut the hell up you stupid rat!"

You threw off your shoes and coat. And plopped yourself on the sofa, and crossed his arms watching the television. Some soap opera that only Shigure would watch.

"So," Yuki said," what took you so long?"

You took one look a Yuki, and it disgusted you. And with that you stomped upstairs to room.

"Uh, Kyo..."

You looked back at Tohru, and proceeded back up to your room.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry Tohru."

"Yes Miss Honda, don't worry yourself, whatever is bothering him he'll get over it soon."

"Um, okay."

You opened your bedroom door, and turned on the light. Falling on top of your bed you looked out of your window, only to see the night sky, with the heavens lights glowing. Inhaling a deep breath you forced yourself to get up, slide your window open, and climbed out onto the ladder that led to the house rooftop.

A couple minutes later, a light knock was heard on your door. It was Tohru, everyone else was asleep, but she wasn't able to because she was worried about you. How you had just stormed away to your room, and you didn't even eat anything. But Tohru always being the thoughtful one, had made rice balls from the leftover rice and salmon.

"Kyo... uh, Kyo... are you awake? I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but, I was wondering if, you still wanted, something to eat. Um, Kyo?"

Tohru opened the door, and a sudden chill went down her spine.

"What could be the reason for it being it so cold in here?" Looking around she saw the window open and just by guessing she could tell that you were on the roof. "Just as always I guess."

_'Akito what do you have planned? What do you have in store for...?' _

"Kyo, hello, are you up here?"

"Oh hey. What are you donin' up here?"

"I was just worried and since you didn't eat so..."

"Oh, I just Shigure told you were I was at, huh?"

"Yes, but I won't let it worry me, because whatever happened is in the past, right," she said in her high-pitched-voice, and smiled.

You huffed, and returned the gift. You sat in silence for a while eating your salmon rice balls, and Tohru sat next to you smiling, just happy that you were able to eat something. That was until the night sky lightened up, and a shooting star sped by you two.

"Oh my goodness, Kyo, look, a shooting star! Hurry up and make a wish," Tohru said ecstatically.

As Tohru closed her eyes, and folded her hands, you looked at her. She seemed so happy, so peaceful. You wish that time would just stop right there.

_'Akito your wrong, Tohru has brought happiness in our lives. She's is my saint, my angle, my goddess, my heart.'_

'_Akito, how dare you speak of Tohru like that, she'd never betray me. She's no monster, or demon; you're completely wrong. She's the one who's come to break our curse. I could never think of her the way you do. You want to destroy her, but I won't allow that and it's because, I... I..._

_Love her.'_

**Well that was my first story, I hope you enjoyed it. I think overall it was alright. This was just a short story to get me into things, and sorry if there was any confusion about you being Kyo. And also please review, and post ideas, comments, whatever. I really could use the help, because I want to make my story writing much better than what it already is. Okay, bye, and good night. **


	2. Strange Actions

**Story: Strange Actions**

Couple: Yuki x Tohru

Disclaimer: Yuki is not my character but I wish he was.

It was a spring Tuesday and school was just let out. The cherry blossoms just began to bloom, and on the way home Tohru was accompanied by Yuki and Kyo. Unfortunately, today was not a good day. It seems Akito decided to pay a visit to the three minors. In fact he was quite brutal with Yuki, not physically, but mentally.

Tohru worried for her friend. "Yuki...are you all right? You seem kind of down ever since Akito appeared?"

"Hm? Oh yes I am fine Miss Honda. Nothing to worry about. I'm just a little stressed from all the work that we received from algebra class today."

"Oh." This answer did not satisfy Tohru. "You know what Yuki! I think I'm going to make your favorite dish tonight! Leeks!"

"THE HELL YOU WILL! I'M NOT EATING ANY DAMN LEEKS! YOU CAN FORGET IT!"

"Don't worry Kyo, I wouldn't forget about you. The day before I made sure I bought you some fresh salmon. Just for you!"

"Yeah whatever. As long I don't have to eat any leeks..."

"You know what, just be appreciative you stupid cat."

"What you call me rat boy!"

"Miss Honda goes out of her way to cook meals for your lazy ass and all you do is whine and complain." Way for Yuki to keep his cool.

"Oh you trying to start somethin'. Cuz I'm ready! Bring it on!"

"I don't have time for your constant bickering. Come Miss Honda we shouldn't hang around bad influence."

"That's it here I come rat boy!" Before Kyo could even get close enough to hit Yuki, Yuki side kicked him right in the gut. Sending Kyo skidding across the ground. Yuki:1 Kyo:0

"Come Miss Honda, we should hurry home."

"K-kyo are you o-okay," were the only words Tohru managed to get out. While she flailed over the injured Kyo, being left behind by Yuki.

Shigure's House

"Hello! Shigure we're home!"

"Oh Tohru, hello! How was school today?"

"Fine I guess. I just wish teacher would give us a break, especially since mid-terms are coming up next month."

"Really? Hmph, just makes me happy I'm out of school."

"Anyway I guess I should get dinner ready. Yuki, Kyo would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

At first being a bit reluctant Yuki answered, "I would be honored Miss Honda."

"Hmph! If that damn rat is cooking then I definitely don't want to eat tonight."

"Don't worry Kyo, Yuki can help me made the leeks while you make your fish. Come on it'll be fun!"

"Well if you put it like that I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

So with the guidance of Tohru; Yuki and Kyo decided to prepare dinner. But it wasn't easy. First, Yuki almost burned the leeks from over cooking them. Then while Kyo was chopping the carrots to go with salmon, he cut his finger. Of course Tohru panicked but soon things calmed down as she had treated his cut properly. Just when it seemed like things were going okay, Shigure popped in unexpectedly and caused a riot. Thus having Kyo beat the crap out of him, and making him drop is fish on the floor. So he had to either to eat leeks, or just starve. He decided to starve.

During Dinner

"Well Shigure? What do you think," asked Tohru.

"Oh Tohru, you know your food is the best. No one stands a chance." Shigure sang out.

"Oh why thank you Nii-san."

"...yeah whatever..."

"Kyo I'm sorry you were unable to finish making your dinner. You must be starving." Tohru cried.

"I'm fine." Kyo replied lazily.

"No, I won't stand for that. You have to eat something. It's not healthy if you don't."

"But..."

"No! I'll just order you some take out." And with that the conversation was over, as Tohru got up to dial the take out number. Tohru:1 Kyo:Still 0

After Dinner

Now that everyone was satisfied with full bellies, it was time to clean up and get ready for bed.

"Oh thank you Tohru. You truely are a wonderful person for making sure we are full and healthy." Shigure declared grasping her hands.

"OH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO THANK ME! MY PLEASURE!"

But before Shigure could continue Kyo grabbed him from behind by the collar. "Come on dog-boy, leave her alone so she can finish the dishes."

And with lowered spirits Shigure was forcefully separated from the young housekeeper. It didn't take long for Tohru to finish the dishes but she still wasn't ready to go to bed. And it really didn't matter if she went to bed late, they didn't have any school tomorrow anyway. Restless and with nothing to do, she sat her self on a cushion, and snuggled under a blanket. She became so indulged in the program about panda bears she didn't even notice the other body next to her, until the other person became fully comfortable under the blanket as well.

"Oh Yuki-san, I didn't even though you were there!" Yuki chuckled at how clueless she could be at times.

"Were you unable to sleep?" He only nodded. "For some reason I felt a bit uncomfortable, so I came down to try to find if there was anything to do. But to my surprise I find you down here instead."

"Oh well I was just flicking through the channels and found this. I was so amazed I wasn't able to turn it off." Yuki stared at the girl as she continued to look at the television. She really was enjoying herself, watching the show on panda bears. Body took over mind and Yuki became rather straightforward, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh yuki..."

"Shhh you worry to much." He whispered to her, not taking his head from it's current position. Calming her nerves Tohru allowed Yuki to rest his head against her. No harm done, right?

It wasn't much later till the program was over. Trying to get up Tohru realized Yuki was still rested on her. "Yuki...um..."

"Shhh. Just a little longer." He said to her in a rather seductive tone.

And the two sat there under the blanket, in the dark, with the television as their only source of light. Telling she was getting kind of nervous of what was going on Yuki lifted his head. Seeing that Tohru was relived, she wasn't used to getting that sort of attention. But when she tried to rise a force grabbed her buy the wrist and carefully pulled her back down. Rapping his arms around, Yuki snuggled into her closer this time. Unable to move Tohru had no idea what to do but sit there and allow Yuki to hold her.

She was really surprised how he hadn't transformed. But it probably meant he wasn't as close as she thought he was. Probably the thick cover is what kept them apart.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Miss Honda.. I put you through this and your obviously uncomfortable." Fully realizing her nervousness, the two got up, not a word spoken. Folding the blanket, putting it away, and turning off the television the two went upstairs to go to bed.

They met at Tohru's door, but before she could enter, Yuki grabbed her hand making her face him.

"Good night Miss Honda."

"Oh...um, g-good night Yuki."

Then slowly moving in he gently landed a peck on her forehead leaving her in astonishment. Gazing into her eyes, he smiled, and turned around to enter his room. Before completely closing the door he said, "You know Miss Honda, I'm grateful for all you do for us. And maybe, one day, I can give you something in return, and tell you how I truly feel." And with that he left Honda-san there, standing in amazement.

Yuki stood there behind the door, thinking, what possessed him to do such things. He didn't even know what came over himself. Getting into his pajamas, he nestled into the bed, drifting of into a deep sleep. Yes it was true: Shigure and Ayame were defiantly becoming bad influences.

* * *

So there you have it. I thought I would make this story with one chapter but I decided to make it two. I may add some others as well. It depends. So I hope you enjoyed. And please if you wanna make me happy **REVIEW!** I love reviews! I wanna know if you loved it, hated it, thought it was terrible, or thought it was perfect. I can take constructive critism. So please give me reviews or cookies. I prefer chocolate chip.


End file.
